The Foreigner
by XxxCupcakeLoverxxX
Summary: (Caroline in Wonderland:Rewritten) Her name is Caroline Smith. She was thrown down into the rabbit hole and is now in a strange world with guns, violence and a few perverts. Will this foreigner survive Wonderland? Will she fall in love? "Haha who knows!" OCX someone special
1. Falling Down

**Here is the rewritten version of this story...I just thought things went to fast for me in the original version so here it is! I'm also going to change how the story begins.**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe any of the Joker/Clover/Heart no kuni no Alice characters. Just the story plot and my OC.**

* * *

Name: Caroline Smith

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Hair color: dark brown

Eye color: green

Likes: food (especially desserts), messing around

Dislikes: Dresses, dancing and tea

Favorite sayings: "Are we there yet!" "Hell no!" "I'm hungry!"

Siblings: none

Location in the world: England

* * *

Hello! My name is Caroline Smith...yeah I'm just your average teenager mostly. Whatever a typical teen does I mostly do it and I love to have fun. However today isn't very fun for me! My parents are planning a big tea party for their company tonight and I have to go to it. Which means I have to wear a stupid dress and socialize with people I don't even know...and drink tea. I hate tea! It sucks even more due to what my parents jobs are. My mom and dad have a huge tea company and sell their products around the world. Yeah and I am also considered to be a rich girl...I don't mind it that much though but I liked it when it wasn't like this.

I didn't live in England all my life. I was born in the United States and my family and I came to England when I was ten due to some big promotion with their company. Tea was a big part of my life...and I hate it! I drank so much of it growing up I got annoyed by it...so I longer drink it and no one can force me! You must be wondering on how I can live this life if my parents make tea for a living...I come up with excuses. If my parents ask me to try some of their teas I would say "I don't feel good and I can't drink it" or "Can't...I'm too busy!"

Yeah my parents get annoyed by that and scold me on how I am going to take over the business someday. I don't want to take over the company! I want to do other things with my life...like go on adventures and explore the world discovering all kinds of places. Heck I would probably move back to the states and start a new life cause I honestly don't like the life here in England. I mean it's nice and all but I'm use to big cities such as New York City, Chicago and New Orleans. Yes I have visited those places when I was little just to let you know! Life has been just a drag for a few years. Won't life get any better!

"Caroline Elizabeth Smith!"

And it just got worse! As I sat in my room my mother bursted through my door with her hands on her hips...yep she was upset. She was a middle aged woman with long wavy brown hair and she was wearing some sort of fancy dress. My mother looked at me and said "Where is your dress? The party begins in two hours and your still not ready!" I rolled my eyes not even caring at all. Once again I hate dresses and my mother forces me to wear them. I'd rather wear my t-shirts, skinny jeans and my black all star chucks. I'm not that girly honestly! She sat there waiting for an answer while I tried to come up with something to say.

"Why mom? I don't want to go to this stupid party...I don't even know anyone there" I told her. Every time I go to these parties I get bored out of my mind and I have no one to talk to.

"That's not true...Edward will be there. You can talk to him!" Oh great! I know that man...his name is Edward Morgan. His family also has a tea business and they are friends with my parents. They're even trying to bring the two companies together to make more money and a bigger profit. Edward to me is not normal. He's always trying to flirt with me and says inappropriate things...he is not a gentleman whatsoever like the men in England are suppose to act. He just gets on my nerves and I hate him...more than hate actually. I wish he didn't exist! My parents think we can be the "perfect couple" but they don't even know him and his ways. When he's around my parents he acts proper...gentleman like, but with me...he's a total jerk.

I sighed in a disgusted way and my mother gave me a glare. "Now honey don't act that way" she scolded me again. "Edward is a kind man and a true gentlemen...I don't know why you can't see that!" I don't need to see that...I know how he acts! "Speaking of which he and his family are stopping by early so your father and I can discuss some business...during that time you can talk to Edward." Oh great what else can go wrong with this day. My mom went into my closet and pulled out a gown for me to wear and some high heels...I hate heels!

"When you're done please come downstairs!" With that being said my mom left me alone once again and I started to change into the dress. It was a simple pink evening dress with little gem designs along the sweetheart neckline. I decided to let my hair down and I wore some diamond earrings and a little necklace to match. I honestly hate this! Especially wearing these high heels...such a big pain! I get blisters every time from these things you dare to call shoes. How can woman stand these? Ha hell if I know!

After a few minutes I got up and made my way out my bedroom slowly walking to use to the shoes. Now the next task was walking down the long spiral stairs. Our house is pretty fancy...it's a mansion for goodness sakes. After taking a deep breath I took my first step along with another down the steps. I would be lucky if I fell...then I can't go to the party and no Edward! Geez what am I saying...I don't want to get hurt!

"I hope this party flies by" I told myself. Man these steps take forever to walk down...I could feel my legs wobble underneath me and I began to curse under my breath. Yeah I'm not that lady like! As I was about to steps away to the bottom my one leg slipped and I tripped over. Oh no this is the end! Goodbye cruel world...this is the end for Caroline Smith! I didn't even get to eat yet before I go...I'm so hungry. Oh man I can go for pie right now!

Suddenly I felt some big arms catch me and I realized I wasn't falling anymore. Then a familiar laugh filled my ears and I turned to see my savior. The man was tall with messy short brown hair and he wore a big grin across his face. Oh my god...it's Edward. "My clumsy aren't we" he joked. "Your mother told me you would be down soon." I pushed him off and fixed up my dress and began to walk away ignoring him. I heard him run up to me still laughing.

"Well shouldn't I get a thank you for saving a young lady" he said in his fake innocent voice. I know him all too well! "Why should I say thanks to a man like you" I told him firmly. He chuckled again and I felt him take my hand with his grin growing wider.

"Haha I see...playing hard to get! Maybe something more than a thank you would be better suited for you...you don't even have to talk. But I would love for you to say my name here and there...if you know what I mean~." Edward attempted to kiss my hand but I quickly pulled away from him letting out a loud groan.

"God I hate you!" I shouted at him. He only laughed again "Aww~ I love it when you say that...you love me just admit it. I can give you everything...if you know what I mean!" I got even more irritated and punched him in the arm as hard as I could when he got close. How could my parents want me to see this guy? I mean seriously...I'd rather die than have this man be my boyfriend. He's just crazy...I swear if he tries anything I will be ready to kick him where it hurts(you know what I mean).

I looked to see him still following me...geez he's such a perv! "Aren't your parents here...why don't you go to them" I said hoping he would go away. I just want peace and quiet before this stupid shindig! "Yes they are" he answered. "But your parents and mine are discussing some important things and it's kind of private and a secret...I have no idea what it is but it seems important!" Darn it! I just want him to leave...I wish I wasn't here! I want to be far away from this place especially from Edward...oh how I wish that there was a place that I can be free and do whatever I want without anyone to judge me.

"Oh there you two are!" I turned and saw my parents come up quickly from down the hall along with Edward's parents. They were smiling and I heard Edward say "Oh hello again Mr. and Mrs. Smith...it's a pleasure being here once again!" Oh god Edward cut it out with your gentleman crap! Geez how can my parents fall for this...especially his!

"It's a pleasure having you Edward" my father spoke. "Well would you look at this...Caroline you look lovely in that dress!" I sighed and nodded in response...he knows I hate it. He understands me better than my mom but he told me to just go with it to make her happy. I've been known to be daddy's little girl but ever since we moved to England things changed a little...we don't hang out like we usually do. He would always be working and I would sometimes be home alone with the maids and butlers on numerous occasions. Well at least I have no one barking at me to do this and that a whole lot.

"Caroline you remember Mr. and Mrs. Morgan" my mom gestured. I nodded "Uh of course...hello!" They smiled and said there hellos before taking Edward aside to speak with him out in the gardens. Man its about time! I looked at my parents...especially at my mother who said "Sweetheart what about makeup...don't you have any on?"

I shook my head "No and I don't want any...I'm fine!" However my mom disapproved and took me back upstairs for more torture. You had me wear this stupid dress and heels...now you want me to wear makeup. Why do I have to wear it anyways? I don't wear makeup any other time! We came back into my bedroom and I asked "Mom why do you want me to wear all this? I haven't worn makeup before for this shindig and why are you urging me to get ready so quickly?" I heard her let out a big sigh as she began to place blush on my face.

"Look honey" she said in a serious tone "tonight is kind of important. This isn't just for the company actually...it's a special event!" Event...what special event? I asked her what she meant but she told me to just wait and see. What could possibly happen tonight?

* * *

The time for the party came and the garden was filled with guests and important business people my parents know. This was going to be a long night...and I hope the food is good. Speaking of food...I'm starving! I didn't eat anything today and I need something to fill my empty stomach. Oh man what to eat! I looked around and I noticed a large table of food and saw one of my favorite snacks of all time...well dessert actually! Scones with strawberries! Oh man its like heaven in your mouth...so tasty and delicious. I could eat about forty of them in one sitting...yes I love desserts! I reached out and picked one up slowly biting off a piece...my eyes widened and I moan of the sweet pleasure in my mouth. It's official...I want to marry scones! Oh scones will you marry me?

Suddenly music filled the area letting everyone know that the party is officially beginning. I picked up two more scones and went to sit down at a empty table while eating them. Then I noticed people getting up to dance on the little dance floor that was set up and I groaned. Hopefully no one asks me to dance. I hate dancing! I just don't like it...especially the music choice...horrible! I really don't want to be here...I wish I was somewhere else!

"Well what's a lovely lady like you sitting here all by yourself~!" Oh god Edward go away! I looked to see him standing there with his big grin across his face. Doesn't he understand that I don't like him...maybe he knows and just likes to bother me.

"What do you want now?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

He laughed and said "Well I was wondering if you would like to dance with me?" Oh hell no! Most definitely not! I looked around and I saw my mom in the distance gesturing me to go dance...why does she want me to dance with him so badly? Well I guess I have no choice do I. I sighed and knew I was going to regret this. "Fine I'll dance with you!" I stood up and took his hand as he led me out to the dance floor. People began to stare at us and I felt super embarrassed especially under this guy's wing. I took a deep breath trying to ignore everyone around me...it's just one dance. Hopefully Edward doesn't try anything again and I mean it. I will literally kick him if I have to and I don't care if I get in trouble. When we got to the dance floor we took our positions and we began to glide along to the music. I know how to dance but I just don't like doing it...it's torture!

"You look really pretty Caroline" Edward told me. "Well sexy I should say!" He whispered that last part and I suddenly glared at him with anger all over my face. He laughed and I rolled my eyes. I could hear people whispering about us. Well everyones looking at us...what's going on? After a few minutes of dancing and Edward's constant tries to woo me we stopped and I went to sit down while Edward disappeared. Thank god! I need to get away from him...I need to get away from this house! I looked to see my father come up to me and sat down beside me sighing.

"Having fun sweetheart!" I shook my head "No...can't I go to my room?" I notice him shake his head and he took my hand in a gentle manner.

"Honey you know how much your mother and I love you right?" he asked and I nodded "and you realize that we do what's best for you...even for the family? Just know that you are a beautiful young woman and will someday become a success to the company...I know your mother can be very...well difficult at times but we do it out of love." He stood up from the chair and kissed my forehead saying "I love you sweetheart!" Then he walked the hell was that all about? Geez he acts like I'm moving far away or something...this is getting strange! Then the rarea went silent and my mother stood by the little stage by the microphone. She smiled and began to make a speech.

"Good evening everyone...my husband and I are glad to have all of you here on this wonderful occasion! I would now like to call up my daughter Caroline here to join me."

I froze and saw everyone look at me. What is going on? I sighed and stood up making my way to the stage standing by my mother wondering what is going on. She smiled at me and continued by saying "My beautiful daughter here has been a joy to this family...as time goes by there is a certain point where a daughter will take the next big step in life. Edward if you would come up?" Wait what? Why is Edward coming up here? What's going on? I looked to see the grinning pervert walk up to me looking at me straight in the eyes.

Then I noticed my mother step back leaving me and Edward alone on the stage. Okay I don't feel so good...you know what...it's probably the scones! Yep it is! Edward suddenly got down on his knee taking my hand...oh my god he is not going to do what I think he's doing. "Caroline Smith will you marry me?" Oh my god he did! No...hell no! Not with this guy...wait was this planned. Well obviously it was! I looked around to see everyone letting out "awws" at the scene. Man these people are crazy! I looked at my mom and noticed my parents there along with Edward's wearing big smiles. Edward stood there waiting for an answer and I had to speak.

I took a deep breath and spat out "No...I will not marry you you perv. No!" I jerked my hand away from his and ran off the stage and left the garden leaving everyone in shock. Like I care...I will not marry that man...we never even dated and I don't plan on it. I turned back and noticed that no one was chasing after me...huh I figured someone would. Well who cares. I ran back into the house into my room and I decided to run away...I can't take this anymore. I slipped out of my dress, heels and jewelry and just wore my normal clothes. A plain white t-shirt, black skinny jeans and a pair of all star chucks. Once I was satisfied I walked out of my bedroom and back outside for the exit. The closest exit was in the garden which would be hard due to everyone being there. Looks like I have to go ninja style. I snuck behind some big tables and luckily no one saw me but they were all talking about what happened.

I heard people call me and ungrateful brat and such. Well hey...I'm not going to marry a man who constantly woos me and is a perv. Plus I would never marry a man who I never even dated. After a minute of ninja sneaking I ran into another garden where it was closed off to visitors...perfect! I ran fast hoping to find the exit...I know very well that there is since I lived here for a while. It was really dark and I could hardly see a thing. But the moon was out providing me a little bit of light...it's actually quite pretty! Freedom here I come!

As my hopes began to build up inside me I heard a sound of the bushes rustling and a few twigs snapping. "Who's there?" I shouted. No answer and I asked again until I got my answer. A whit rabbit suddenly appeared which I found quite adorable...wait a minute...is he wearing a red plaid jacket? Okay I'm just seeing things...oh no its the scones. What have they done to my brain? Nooooo...I'm going insane! Then I saw the rabbit run off and I began to chase it for some reason...why am I chasing this rabbit? I must be really insane right now but I guess the curiosity got to me. I ran until I saw the rabbit disappear...now where did he go...and WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?! There before me was a huge dark deep hole in the middle of the garden. Why is there a hole in the garden...now how did it get there?

"What are you waiting for...jump in!" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see who it was until I was suddenly pushed. Now I found myself falling down in the large hole. I screamed ever so loudly and began to panic.

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE! GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Okay I hope this was better...I think it is honestly. Please review if you want to see what happens next and let me know what you think.**


	2. Welcome to Wonderland

**Here's the next chapter before I leave for school. I will update this every other weekend along with Always and Forever. For my HNKNA one shots I will wait to see if I get more reviews...anyways here we go!**

* * *

I was literally screaming at the top of my lungs. I couldn't believe I was falling...I must be dreaming! Yeah...I'm just dreaming! I'll soon wake up and will find myself in my bedroom in my nice soft comfy bed.

"We're almost there my dear love!"

What the hell? I looked over to my side and saw a man with wearing a red plaid jacket smiling at me brightly. Why is he so smiley...and what hell? This man has white hair and he had white rabbit ears on his head. Okay this is a dream...it has to be a dream. And why did he call me his dear love? Oh my god! PERVERT...STRANGER DANGER! NO! Come on Caroline Smith wake up from this nightmare! This rabbit man perv is not real and it's just a figment of my imagination. But this feels so real! This falling feels real and the wind hitting my face feels the same way.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE ALMOST THERE!" I shouted very loudly. Right now I am really pissed off! Haha can't you tell! The man looked at me and just kept on smiling...uh super creepy! Yeah I think this guy is some kind of stalker...oh my god he could be a rapist! Nooooo...why me? Why must the world be so cruel? I don't want to go like this...I don't want to die falling down this never ending hole with this creeper. Oh woe it's me!

"Haha...ah you make me laugh my dear for we are drawing near!" Oh great this guy rhymes now. A poet and a stalker...wonderful~! I hate those two types of people...can my life get much more worse then this. As I fell and kept on screaming loudly I saw some sort of light coming close...what is this sorcery? OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO DIE!

Before I could scream more my body collided with some hard shiny pavement leaving me to moan in pain. God did that hurt! I hope nothings broken cause if something is I will totally freak out! But where am I? I fell(well pushed in better terms) down this huge hole and now I am laying on some sort of hard pavement. I thought I was falling down to the center of the earth and my body would've burned up once I got closer to the planets core. Oh great I remember that from science class! I hate school! I usually fall asleep doing class and I don't even pay attention. I slowly began to move and luckily nothing in my body was broken...just a couple bruises here and there! Oh man once I get my hands on that pervertive rabbit man I'm gonna...

"We are here at last my dear!"

I looked and saw the man that I want to kill. No one messes with Caroline Smith! I quickly stood up but then a sudden cold wind hit me...I looked at my surroundings and I noticed that I was on the top of some sort of tall building and there's snow. Wait...snow? What is this place? I looked at the rabbit man again who was smiling at me and said "My goodness are you okay my love?" He said it again! Why is he calling me his love?

I don't even know him and why does he have rabbit ears? My god I think I died and my spirit was transported into some strange dimension...NOOOOO! I didn't want this! All I wanted to do was escape the party and to get far away from everyone as possible. But now I'm dead...dead and , y spirit is in this strange place.

I glared at the man and my fist collided with his jaw causing him to fall backwards right on his butt. Haha butt...that's a funny word! Okay Caroline snap out of it and stop saying stuff about butts and focus on the situation you are currently in. I looked back down to the man who rubbed his now swollen red cheek and he chuckled. Why the hell is he laughing? I just punched him for crying out loud and he's laughing! Oh man don't tell me he is a sadist...oh my god he is! HELP! STRANGER DANGER...STRAN-GER DAN-GER!

"Who the hell are you and where the hell am I?" I finally asked the man. He stood up from the ground and fixed up his clothes before replying.

"Well my dear do not fear! My name is Peter White and you are in Wonderland!"

My eyes widened and I grew confused. So I am in a place called Wonderland? Yep this is a dream or maybe I have just gone insane. Another cold wind flew past me and I shivered...plus it began to snow! This sucks! I'm only wearing a t-shirt for crying out loud...I'm going to get sick in this weather! Thank you Peter White for kidnapping me into this freezing world sarcastically speaking. Great I'm going to die in this dream in this freezing cold and I didn't even get to eat much except for those scones. Ahh~ I'm so hungry!

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked. I notice him pull out some sort of little bottle with blue liquid inside and he opened it.

"Here drink this my love and the game will begin!" he told me. Game? What game will begin? Heck there is no way I am drink some strange concoction this pervert will give me. It looks really suspicious and I do not I tend to swallow it!

"No" I answered firmly. "I will not drink that...I want to get out of here! Take me back now you moron or you will face the wrath of Caroline Smith!" He laughed again. Why is this pervertive, sadistic rabbit man laughing with everything I say. He wants to be punched again doesn't he!

Before I could go with that plan he said "Well I guess I have no choice do I?" What does this guy mean? He doesn't make sense at all with his jibber jabber talk.

Then he for some reason began to drink the strange liquid. Why is he drinking it? Wasn't that meant for me and not him? Oh my god what is he doing? The man came close to me his face inches from mine and he smirked. Before I could punch him again he suddenly kissed me! Oh my god no! This guy is stealing my first kiss...this pervert is stealing my first kiss. I also felt something go down my throat and that's where I realized that he was forcing me to drink the potion. I was beyond angry...I was pissed! I pushed off Peter and I began to cough. I can't believe he stole my first kiss. I was about to punch his face again until I noticed him leaving. Why is he leaving and why am I suddenly getting sleepy? What is thi-?!

* * *

"God this is annoying! She's almost completely frozen...why didn't you say that someone was here?"

"Well I didn't think that she passed out up there...oh no I'm going to *cough* *cough*!"

"Oh great now you got blood on the carpet!"

I heard two people having a conversation as I began to wake up. My god I am freezing but warm at the same time as I was under some heavy blankets...well a lot of blankets. How many blankets are even on me? I finally decided to open my eyes and I saw two...well actually three people in the room looking at me. The first person I saw was a tall man with long navy blue hair that was tied in a pony tail and he wore a black suit with gold decorations and I noticed he had an earring that looked like a clock. The next man I saw was also tall with short blue hair and he wore a black suit. The last man I saw looked very pale with silver hair and he wore an eyepatch. I noticed blood on his clothes...so I'm guessing he's the one that was bleeding.

"Ugh what happened? And where am I?" I said in a groggy tone as I sat up holding my head. Man how long was I out?

"You were out for about four time cycles!" the silver haired man answered. Wait what just happened? Oh my god how did he know what I was thinking? He laughed "Don't be alarmed Caroline...my name's Nightmare Gottschalk and I am known as the incubus. I can read minds in case you were wondering." He can read minds...hmm that's interesting! Nightmare...that's also interesting for a name and he also said he is an incubus. Where have I heard of that term before? Wait I remember! In mythology class my teacher said that incubus' are...oh no! OH MY GOD HE DOES-

"No I don't do that!" he shouted. "I just go by the name." Ahh sweet relief...but wait incubus' are suppose to be in dreams. Am I still dreaming?

"Haha Caroline you figure out this world sooner or later" Nightmare said with a laugh. "Now let me introduce you to the others here!" Nightmare introduced me to the other two men who were in the room. The man with long blue hair was named Julius Monrey and I learned he was known as the clockmaker and resides in this place that was called The Tower. The other man was named Gray Ringmarc and he was Nightmare's assistant.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline" Gray said with a smile as he shook my hand. "You must be hungry or thirsty...don't worry I'll fix up something!" He suddenly ran out the door leaving me with Julius and Nightmare. Finally I'm getting some food! I am so hungry I could eat a big cake right now. Ahh~ a chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting sounds good right now!

Nightmare laughed for I knew he read my mind. These people seem really nice...nicer than Peter who was a god darn pervert! Oh man if I ever see him again I will punch him harder than before...hopefully I can knock him out!

"Well Caroline it was nice meeting you but I have work to get to" Julius said in a grumpy tone. So I'm guessing he is one of those "Mr. Grumpy Pants" type of people. Haha I'll be sure to cheer him up once I get to know him. Now the one question is in my mind...what exactly is this place and what' the game Peter mentioned?

"Um Nightmare can I ask you something?" I asked him. He nodded "Of course...ask anything you like! You want to know what this game is...well I'll explain."

Nightmare went to a desk and pulled out some sort of paper and sat next to me on the couch. He opened the paper and it was a huge map of different places. He first pointed out the tower with was right in the center of this place called Wonderland. Then he explained the other places that was here. First he pointed out a place called The Castle of Hearts where a queen named Vivaldi was the ruler of the territory and Peter White was the Prime Minister there. Well I guess I'll go there sometime to punch his face. Nightmare also mentioned another person that was there named Ace who was the Knight of Hearts. Cool a knight...I wonder when I'll get to meet him!

The next territory was the Amusement Park. There he named three people that reside there. One of them was the park owner named Gowland, the other was named Boris Airay the Cheshire cat who just wonders around the area and the last person was named Pierce Villiers. My this place looks really cool! I can't wait to explore this world.

"I would be careful with that thought Caroline" Nightmare warned me. "Wonderland isn't what it seems...all of the territories except the tower are at war with eachother for territory. I would be very careful...we don't want a foreigner being a part of this never ending battle." Wow! There is a war between these territories! This world keeps on getting more interesting than I thought.

Then he continued by explaining the rest of the territories. Next he showed me the place called The Hatter Mansion. He told me that role-holders there are the home of Wonderland's mafia and the head of the organization was named Blood Dupre. The other people working for him was Blood's second in command Elliot March and the gatekeepers who were twins named Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum or they go by being called The Bloody Twins. Man those people don't sound very friendly at all! I should be careful since they are the mafia after all.

The last area was called The Circus. Nightmare sounded disgusted on explaining this place. The was a role-holder named Joker who was the ringmaster of the circus and the warden of Wonderland's prison. Nightmare told me to be very cautious of Joker for he has a very twisted mind and likes to fool with people. Hmm...he doesn't sound very satisfying. But the circus sounds cool...I've never been to one before.

The last thing Nightmare explained to me was what the terms role-holder meant. He was one along with the others he told me about. The rest of the people are referred to as the Faceless...he said they are just cards in the deck with no meaning whatsoever. How can those people have no meaning? Well I have to say this place is interesting.

"So now what do I do? Also what is this game?" I asked.

"Well Caroline" he began. "The object of the game is that you must interact with the residents here in Wonderland. The more you interact the more the liquid accumulates in this vial." In his hands appeared a little bottle (or vial actually) in his hand and he gave it to me. I remember this vial...it had that liquid that Peter made me drink. I'm going to kill that b******! I held the vial tightly in my hand and sighed.

"All I have to do is hang out with people here and liquid will fill up in this once I do" I said out loud and I notice Nightmare nod. I looked at the vial and I noticed a very tiny little drop in at the bottom. Oh boy this is going to take a while isn't.

"Don't worry Caroline" Nightmare said. "Once the vial is completely filled up you have to make a decision if you want to either drink the liquid and go home...or if you want to stay and continue the game. It's your choice to make in the end Caroline...and you must be sure to go where your heart desires."

Go where my heart desires. This sounds intresting

* * *

Later it turned into night and Nightmare as offered me a place to stay here at the tower. I learned that time here changes randomly and it really confused me a little...but thank goodness it is night! I am really tired and Gray is now leading me to my bedroom. The tower was huge and I saw a couple of Faceless people come in and out. These people are really intresting and so is this world.

"Here's your room Caroline" Gray said as he opened the bebedrm door. I stepped inside and saw a huge king sized bed with green and white sheets and there were a few dresser drawers and I have my very own bathroom. Sweet!

"Thanks Gray for showing me to my room!" I said happily to him. He laughed and told me that there wrre some nightgowns in the dresser for me to wear. We said good night to each other and I went to get comfortable. I found a long blue nightgown and slipped into it quickly. I have nightgowns but it's all that is here...oh well!

I jumped into the nice soft bed and went into the covers staring up at the ceiling. My mind went in all kinds of directions. This world and this game seems really strange and interesting...I think I'm going to like it here. Maybe this isn't a dream! I am finally at a place where people understand me and make me feel welcomed. I can't believe my parents tried to set me up with Edward. I hate his guts so much! Why would my parents do that to me? Do they want me to be unhappy? My mother knows I hate him and my father understands me but only listens to what my mom says. My life completely changed after we moved to England. I wish we never did and that we were just a normal family. Why must life be so cruel?

I hope this world doesn't disappoint me!

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	3. The Trip to Heart Castle

**Well here's chapter 3 to all of you readers! I feel. This story is improving so much better then the other in my opinion and I hope you guys think it's better too.**

* * *

I found myself in some strange place and was surrounded by the colors of greens and blues, it's really weird and it feels like a dream. Wait a minute, if I'm dreaming then isn't something suppose to happen? I've had dreams where something completely random would happen like flying, or being a superhero and saving the city from a monster or villain! That would be awesome and I can kick major butt...now I just have to wait for something to happen. Come on brain come up with something amazing right here right now! I want the most incredible dream of my life. I grew frustrated and began to bang my head saying "Come on brain work!"

"What are you doing Caroline?" a voice said out of nowhere.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Show yourself you evil villain and fight me haha!" I had my guard up and I'm ready to fight whatever villain or monster my head came up with. Oh man I hope it's Loki from Thor or maybe Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles...oh my gosh what if it's Victor Von Doom. Man if I got to fight him that would be the best dream ever and I will forever cherish it in my memories.

"Um Caroline...up here!"

The voice came again and I looked up to see someone I reconized from before. Nightmare floated above me wearing some strange looking outfit and he was holding a pipe inhaling whatever was in there. Oh great a smoker! I heard that Nightmare was very sickly and he's smoking...wow that's just going to make him worse and seriously what is up with the outfit? Who in the world wears something like that? It looks like a really horrible Halloween costume...he also looks like a pirate with that eyepatch! Haha it's a pirate incubus!

"Hey don't make fun of my outfit" he yelled. "It's actually quite comfortable thank you very much and don't call me a pirate! I am no such thing."

I just rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah whatever! Hey what are you doing in my dream anyways? You better not be planning on-"

"No!" Nightmare shouted again. "I told you that I'm not that kind of incubus! I come into peoples dreams if they need any help or advice and you my dear seem to be troubled!"

Troubled? How do I seem troubled I'm perfectly fine! I'm glad to be away from my parents and from everyone else. I don't need help cause I can take care of myself since I was home alone most of the time anyways except for some maids and butlers but they don't matter to me. The workers thought I was out of control and would tattle tale to my parents then I would get yelled at. Gosh how annoying!

"I'm not troubled Nightmare! I don't need your help...I can take care of myself really. Been doing it for a few years in my world and I'm pretty sure I can do it here. Although I do have a thought...the game is to interact with everyone right?"

This game seems strange to me! It isn't like the games I would play at home or anything else I do. When Nightmare explained to me about the territories he didn't sound so pleased with some of the role-holders...does he hate them? If people here hate eachother then how am I suppose to get to know any of them if they are constantly fighting? What if the people here hate me? Oh come on who can hate me, I'm a loveable person and I'm funny!

"You are correct my dear" Nightmare answered. "Also don't worry everyone here will like you...heck I like you and so will everyone else. The people of Wonderland love foreigners cause they are very rare since we're different."

Different? How are we different?

"Um never mind that Caroline! It's soon time for you to wake up and good luck with the game...which starts now!" Before I could even speak again everything went dark and I couldn't see anything. Curse this dream!

_"Hey...did you know games always have rules? It is decided from the beginning!"_

* * *

"What is this?" I said in a disguted voice when a plate of...well whatever it is was sent in front of me at the table. I looked at Julius and Nightmare who wore the same faces I was and I could tell they've been in these situations before.

Gray had everyone up this morning and made breakfast for all of us and I have no idea what is is! It's purple and it doesn't look quite satisfying and it smells horrible like trash that hasn't been taken out for weeks! I'm so hungry though but I'm not eating this.

"It's oatmeal" Gray said happily. "It's good for you try it!"

I picked up a spoon slowly and poked at the concoction that was set before me. It smelled really bad and it didn't look healthy at all which made me almost gag. But I also didn't want to upset Gray since he cooked for us, he is also a very nice person when I met him in the beginning and it's funny on how he loves cute things. You should see all the cats he has rescued that he told me about this morning when we walked into Nightmare's office. They were so adorable thati just wanted to hold one and never let go. But right now this smell of the oatmeal is making my nose burn!

"It doesn't look like oatmeal Ringmarc!" Julius grumbled as he picked at his food. "I'm sorry but I need to get to work."

Julius stood up and left the room quickly leaving me, Gray and Nightmare. I looked at the pirate incubus who stood up as well who said "Um I'm not hungry...I have work as well!"

In a split second Nightmare ran out of the room and went the opposite direction from where his office supposedly was. Now it was just me and Gray at the dining room table and we both sighed at the same time in the quiet room. I looked at my bowl of the supposed oatmeal again and decided to take the risk...I took a spoonful of the purple gunk and slowly placed it in my mouth. The first thing that came to mind was that it didn't taste very good, it was salty and it wasn't sweet at all like outmeal was suppose to taste. Maybe Gray might not be the best cook but at least he tried right? Julius and Nightmare just ran off without even trying it! Maybe it's normal here and this happens daily...hey maybe I can help out Gray somehow? I cooked for myself practically everyday when I was home alone back in my world cause I didn't like it when the workers cooked for me. It felt strange!

"How is it?" Gray asked me.

I tried to think of the right words to say then said "Well it's an interesting flavor but honestly it's a little too salty...maybe I can help you out sometime! I know some really good recipes that would knock peoples socks off!"

He smiled brightly towards me and chuckled "My your very enthusiastic about cooking! Let's do that sometime but not now...I have work to do and I know Nightmare ran off to hide from it...again!"

Again!

"Nightmare runs away from work?" I asked.

I noticed him nod slowly "Yes unfortunately! Every time I have work for him he runs off and hides who knows where. I can never just have him sit still...oh well. Are you planning on doing anything today by any chance? Since we're working you should do something so you won't get bored!"

Gray has a good point really! I should do something to get me from getting bored but what...maybe visit and introduce myself to the others since ghe game is to interact with people but who should I visit first. I should wait to go to the Hatters since they are the mafia, there is also the Amusement Park and Heart Castle. Wait a minute...Peter works at the castle! Haha I should pay him a visit and give him a piece of my mind for stealing my first kiss and making me drink that potion. Castle it is!

"Hey Gray can you give me directions to the Castle?" I asked with a devious smile.

Get ready Peter White...Caroline Smith is coming to take you down! I will be like a ninja ready to attack the poor little happy, pervertive rabbit man! But first I'm going to get something else to eat first before I go cause that oatmeal wasn't very appetizing. Sorry Gray!

* * *

After getting a map from Gray for directions to the Castle I made my way through the forest in the snow. Gray said the season will change from winter to spring once I enter the castle territory cause Wonderland is in a thing called April season. It's when all of the territories experience a different season and I find that strange. Oh well its Wonderland might as well get use to it! Now I need to think of a way to approach Peter at the castle...maybe I should just punch him and run...no maybe not! Since I'm at the castle might as well see the Queen...I think her names Vivaldi. That's a really pretty name and I hope she is very friendly like the queens in fairytales I use to read when I was little.

I wonder what the castle is like too? Maybe it's bigger then the ones back in England that I would walk by everyday to and from school. I hope it's very colorful then the plain old grays ones back at home that is also old and falling apart in some places. Man the more I think of home the more I wonder how my parents are now since I suddenly disappeared from the party...my mom's probably having a heart attack right now to see that I am missing! Well I'm still mad at her for trying to set me up with Edward in front of everyone...how embarrassing! Everyone must think that I am a worthless picky brat now since I said no to one of the richest families son...well I had a good reason didn't I! He was rude and was a total pervert in my eyes and he always says weird things to me (by weird I mean pervertive).

As I walked the cold air disappeared and it felt a little warm indicating that the Castle is near by. It won't be long now till my fist collides with Peter's jaw once again and I am going to give him hell for stealing my first kiss. My first kiss for crying out loud! First of all no one is going to attack me like that ever again and I am going to give it straight to the point! Secondly no one messes with Caroline Smith...back in grade school I knock out some kid in my class who made fun of me and I sat in suspension for a week. I'm tough and I can take down anyone big or small even the scary ones cause no one scares me. Haha nope...no one!

"WOW!" I said in shock.

Before me I was in front of the biggest castle I have ever seen in my little adult life. It was very colorful but the main colors I saw was white and red (a lot of red actually). Then I saw the gates that was tall and the color of gold with a heart lock in front of it but there were also guards standing there. They were outfits that look like cards and they had no eyes...oh that's right they are called the faceless from what Nightmare told me and the people with faces are the role-holders. But how can I get in? Well its the castle and you just can't wonder up and say "Oh hello may I come in to this beautiful castle!"

"Hey who are you?"

One of the soldiers saw me and I didn't hesitate but to come closer saying "Um...is this Heart Caslte?" Wow stupid question Caroline...real stupid! Yes it is Heart Castle...that was already established a minute ago!

"Well yes it is but who are you and what's your buisness here?" he asked again.

He sounded harsh and kind of mean...but it's his job isn't it? He acts like that to scare of any intruders in order to protect the castle...wait maybe he thinks I'm an intruder. Oh no now what...what do I say or do? Come on Caroline think!

"Um I'm here to uh...uh...do you know where the bathroom is?"

What the hell? The soldier looked at me as if I was on something! He scratched his head and was about to speak until a female voice shouted over us.

"Who is this girl that has stumbled aimlessly into our territory solider?"

I looked and saw the most beautiful lady standing behind the gates looking directly at me. She wore a big poofy red dress decorated with purpe hearts with some gold. She also had purple hair with a lot of curls and wore a small gold crown. Wait a minute...a crown? That must be Queen Vivaldi...wow she's really beautiful but she sure was loud when she came in. The gate suddenly opened and she stepped towards me and the solider glaring at the both of us very sharply.

"Oh your majesty" the solider bowed. "This girl came into your territory and I was asking her who she was and her purpose for being here!"

The Queen looked at me and began to walk around me and observed. I stood still like a staute hoping I wouldn't get in trouble for trespassing in the castle territory. Who knows what would happen if I were in deep trouble...imprisonment, hanging or worse. Well what could be worse then those options really!

"What is your name child?" the Queen asked directly towards me.

I gulped down hard and did what I could think of. I did a curtsy (I never do that really) and said "My name is Caroline Smith yo-your majesty."

Vivaldi nodded and paced around me again with her hands on her hips then asked "Caroline Smith...never heard of that role! Are you by any chance a foreigner?"

I gulped again and slowly nodded. There was a second of silence until a big smile came across her face and she squealed.

"Oh my goodness a foreigner...and you are quite adorable too Caroline. My excuse ourselves dear...we are Vivaldi the Queen of Hearts and we welcome you to our home darling...come in and we shall get to know eachother much better!" I was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragges into the castle gates...but before we went any further Vivaldi shouted "Guards! Take the solider at the gates and off with his head for not letting our little foreigner in to see us!"

Whoa what?! Oh my god that solider is going to have his head chopped off...why? He didn't do anything wrong except his job. I looked and saw the solider being dragged away by some near by guards for his execution and I noticed how calm he looked. Shouldn't he be scared or freaking out cause he is about to die the worst death anyone can think of.

"Oh Caroline you will simply enjoy our company...oh my goodness we can do makeovers, play dress up and have a tea party" Vivaldi squealed again with delight. Oh no! A list of things I had the most...make up, dresses and tea! All I want to do is punch Peter in the face...that's why I'm here aren't I?

The Queen and I entered the castle and the inside of the place was massive. It was red and white walls with hearts everywhere and roses were decorated all over...Vivaldi must really like roses! Back in my world my family has a huge rose garden in the back yard along with other small gardens. They smell very pleasant and it's one of my favorite flowers.

"So dear how in the name of Wonderland did you enter this world?" Vivaldi asked. Haha well I can answer that sure enough cause that's one of the main reasons why I am here and that's to see the pervert that dragged me here. Where is he anyways?

"Actually your majesty it's a funny stor-"

"Oh Caroline my sweet the one who has sweeped my off my feet!"

That voice! Oh no its Peter...oh man where is he?

I turned around and saw the rabbit running towards me with a big smile on his face...man he doesn't even know what's coming to him. He got closer and I prepared myself to give him an original "Caroline's Knock Out Punch." Get ready Peter and get ready to catch some Z's!

* * *

**Ah cliffhangers! Please review!**


	4. News

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating this story for a while and I'm afraid I have some bad news...I have completely lost inspiration for this story! I thought I could do something like this but I guess I need more time to think?! I really want to do a story with an OC but I need to take some more time and will try to come up with something interesting and will hopefully get some good feedback! Just bear with me and I will think of what to do...I know this was a rewritten version but I just can't come up with anything now! So I'm sorry and will try to think of something...if you by any chance have ideas I will gladly hear them. **

**From yours truly, **

**XxxCupcakeLoverxxX**


End file.
